


Pleeking

by KarkaHatchlings



Series: Guild Wars 2 Interstitial [13]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Shyness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slice of Life, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkaHatchlings/pseuds/KarkaHatchlings
Summary: A mutual attraction of long standing is consummated.





	Pleeking

Floorboards creaked under the human’s heavier footsteps, the soft sound filling the square staircase and echoing off sturdy stone walls.  It was enough to hide the noise of her own passage only a step behind, otherwise the inn was quiet. The people of Ebonhawke were accustomed to speaking in low voices as they listened for the next siege alarm.  He ran fingertips along the inner wall to steady himself, touching the swath polished there by many other hands. Looking up, she followed the line of his arm in its white sleeve up to a strong shoulder. She was feeling a little warm from the drinks they’d had in the common room downstairs, too.

"Do,” she winced as her voice rolled around the narrow staircase, “do you think they're wondering where we are?"

Charter coughed, embarrassed, remembering Balrit's sly look when the charr waved away his excuses at the Lion's Arch gate hub. "No," he admitted ruefully, pausing mid-step, "they probably aren’t."

"Great," groused Pleek, catching his meaning at once.  Their resigned sighs were close enough together that it was impossible to say who was echoing the sentiment.

“The... our room,” he announced, stepping out on the third floor landing to let her pass.  They’d both been up here already, he to arrange his pack neatly against a wall, coat draped over it, and she to pile her armor in a corner with her sword standing watch.  Sharing it now was another story altogether. The click of the door latching behind them sounded a note of finality.

“We don't have to,” began Charter, attempting to sound reassuring, “we...”

“And waste all the work it took to walk up here with you?” Pleek's bravado rang hollow; she was staring fixedly at the empty bed in front of them.  The climb hadn’t been a trivial task, for a variety of reasons. “Not likely.” To show her resolve, she took a few steps into the room, pulling ahead of the longer-legged human for the first time that evening.

When Charter cleared his throat, she stopped, looking back over a shoulder.  Her long ears flared alertly, gold cuffs around the lower edges catching light from the lamp left burning in the room.  “You, ah,” he started, words drawn out with care, “I like your clothes, they look... That is, you look good.”

Pleek's small mouth curved, bow-like, letting the awkwardness pass without commentary.  She watched him take up the space between them, her breath held as he reached down to touch her shoulder.  It felt different without the usual barrier of armor. 

“Help me,” her order was blunt, echoing the determined way she lifted the hem of her tunic.  Arms raised, she let him peel it off up over her head, wiggling to slide her ears free. She left him with the garment, fishing something from a pocket before lowering her soft, loose pants and stepping out of her underclothes on the way to the bed.  She paused, hand on the nightstand, before scrambling up and slipping under the sheet.

The asura’s tunic hung in Charter’s hands as he watched, mouth slightly agape.  Spots like the ones accenting her pert nose dappled her backside, shifting as she walked.  There’d been a twinge in his chest when she’d disrobed, then another as she climbed into bed, his eyes seeking a more intimate glimpse unbidden when she turned.  It was there, of course, her hairless mound similarly spotted.

Small hands kneaded the pillow and Pleek laced her fingers behind her head, settling back.  The bedclothes were cool and soft against her bare hide. "Come on," she sounded a note of nervous impatience.  Charter smiled wryly and undid his vest, letting it fall atop her discarded clothes, followed by his shirt. He had to balance on one foot, wobbling, then steadying himself against the bedpost to pull off boots and pants.

The human was big, solid, she knew, but the lack of clothes and armor hadn't diminished him, not the way she’d felt smaller, almost naked when she'd met him downstairs without her armor.  If anything, he was more imposing, shoulders still broad, sides describing a straight line down to his thighs. His chest was thick, and almost furred, dark hair trailing down over his stomach.  She followed that course lower, and felt herself clench somewhere inside at the sight of his half-formed erection. When he slid into the bed next to her, the touch of his thigh against her foot was like foundry-hot metal.

"You were staring," the asura accused as he rested his cheek against her mop of braids.  

Charter breathed deep, taking in her cool, earthy scent, fresh like the breath of an open cave.  "Aye, so were you."

"There's less to see of me."  Pleek reached over him experimentally.  Her arms were too short for a comp lete embrace.

His lips brushed temple, then forehead.  "Only because you're smaller." Warm breath gusted over her brow, and without really meaning to she tilted her lips  up to his, eyes half lidded.  It was a relief when the human continued, their mouths meeting.  Keeping her lips curled in over sharp teeth, she pushed back against his tongue, tasting the ale he’d had.

A large hand came to rest on her thigh, curling around to pull her close.  Pleek parted her legs, letting his crooked fingers nestle in the dampness there, between.  It was almost perverted, how much larger he was, how the thought spurred her on, sending a flash of heat down through her as potent as any magic she wielded in a fight.  His erection was hard against her shins.

Their kiss broke, lips shining with each other's saliva.  "I think you, we," Pleek corrected herself breathlessly, "both want..."  It went unfinished, seeking affirmation despite the haughty confidence of the statement.

In reply, Charter turned on his back, helping lift her on top.  As rasping callouses slid up her flanks, her breath caught, enjoying the roughness, the handling. Her own fists were clutched defensively, crossed over her thin chest. Fingers twitched, trying to find reassurance, but she knew there was nothing there. Their keepsake was on the table beside the bed.

The grey of her body was stark in contrast to his skin as she straddled his stomach.  Charter took hold of her hands, pulling them away from her chest and down. “I want to see you,” he said, voice low, seeming to surprise himself with the sentiment.  Brown braids hung down around her face, thin shoulders and thicker forearms braced on his chest now. The sheet draped cloak-like on her, but her smooth chest and small, hardened nipples almost glowed in the lamplight.  Eyes downcast, her spotted hide nearly inverted in a deep flush as she felt him watching.

“And, I need you to...” his hesitant prompt was forestalled by her knowing grin.  The task bolstered her despite their shared nervousness, and she scooted down his body.  Lifting her rear, she reached between her legs, grasping. He twitched at her touch, sending a reciprocal wet thrill through her as she guided him.  With her other hand parting herself, she fitted the head into her.

Pleek breathed deep, pressing her cheek to the gentle hand he’d lifted to it, and bit her lip.  She closed her eyes and pushed, her body resisting the intrusion only briefly before taking in his length.  Her keen was matched by Charter’s groan at the slippery entry. The asura settled gingerly on him, face drawn.

“Too...?" Charter asked, breathless.

“You're big,” Pleek admitted, voice tight, “but...” She ended up just shaking her head, unable to say more. Her ears swung in wide arcs, jewelry sparkling.

For a moment they were still, he holding her carefully, and she trembling as she grew comfortable with the fit.  With painstaking hesitancy, Pleek relaxed, letting herself stretch, enjoyment at the fullness beginning to edge out the discomfort.  Eyes still closed, concentrating on the feel of the human inside of her, she dipped her sharp chin once.

At her terse nod, he gave a slow, experimental push, large hands encircling her hips to steady her. Pleek gasped, and he almost aborted the motion but for another, more vigorous nod from her. Moisture glistened at the corners of her tightly-shut eyes, but the next sound to escape her was a sighing squeak that had nothing to do with pain.

One eye stayed squinted shut, but she peered down in fascinated, embarrassed hunger with the other. The asura panted, mouth open, the tip of her small tongue resting on her lower lip.  Charter was sunk to his base in her, hair tickling her hide. His pink face was blushed with effort and excitement when she met his smaller, blue eyes.

Still careful, she flexed her knees, lifting herself in time with the tentative rhythm.  The withdrawal was half-relief, half-torture until she settled again on him. A muttered word wrenched itself from between sharp, clenched teeth at the sensation.

The human grunted under her, thrusting, almost missing her mumbled gasp. “Huh?” he managed, slowing a bit, eyes soft in concern.

His sudden hesitancy prompted all the more emphasis from her.  “H-harder,” Pleek hissed, repeating more clearly. She flushed again, blood rushing to her face and chest anew at how loud, how needful her demand sounded.  There wasn’t time to dwell on the indignity of it all; Charter did as she asked, just like usual. The push of his hips lifted her, moaning, filled almost beyond capacity, followed by the next, her own bouncing adding to the strength of his thrusts.

Clawtips dimpled his stomach, Pleek bracing herself against his movement, then dragging down haltingly over pink flesh and through dark hair. She grinned self-consciously, digging in just a bit to see his eyes widen. “A little for,” she gasped, face wracked momentarily by another thrust, “you, in return. For earlier." The touch remained careful, rather than the hard rake she might've used on tougher hide.

Charter groaned, pushing up into her and he reached up and caressed her slender neck as her thick calves pinched tight at his hips.  The hand slid down Pleek’s flat chest, brushing over nipples to come to rest at her waist, forcing her down hard. “Yes,” he breathed, feeling himself swell, pushing at her confines once again.

Back arched and head lolling, it was almost all she could do to stay upright, finally just letting Charter prop her up as she rode him.  Pleek gasped a joyous laugh at the surrender, each of the human’s thrusts punctuating it with a moan. Her clawtips scrabbled softly, teasing herself alongside the working of his shaft and it was suddenly too much, pushing an ecstatic cry from her throat.  Ears flopping with his frenzied thrusts, she spasmed inside, clenching down on him.

The response was immediate, her partner’s eyes flying wide at her grip, then closing in bliss.  Charter strained upward, pulsing, his stomach taut, and then relaxed. His own release and collapse was followed by Pleek laying down against his chest, snout nuzzling in stunned contentment.  Her arms stretched up to drape over his shoulders as the pair laid there, all tension drained away.

Somewhere in the city, a bell rang to announce a watch change.  It was the only sound for a long while, other than their shared breathing.  Splayed on either side of his chest, her bejeweled ears twitched when he shifted to prop his head up on the pillow.  “You and I, then?” asked the human. He grimaced slightly as he slipped from her, his lap wet from what they’d done.

Pleek just peered up at him, her smile toothy and languorous.  “Of course,” the rebuke had no sting to it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in /gw2g/.
> 
> Locations referenced here correspond to in-game locations: the Ebonhawke Postern Gate tavern and inn.


End file.
